Twincest with a hint of KyoTama
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: My first published Twincest story, Kaoru decides to improvise and when Hikaru catches on the fun will begin.
1. The Nurse's Office

Charlotte: Aah My first published Ouran fic ^_^ I feel like a proud mother

Kaoru: **Reading** Meh, It's not bad.

Charlotte: STOP influencing my readers! You're as bad as Mello DX

Hikaru: What readers? :)

Charlotte: Waaaa Soo mean .. BOYS disclaimer !

Twins: Charlotte doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters, she only owns her warped imagination ^_^

Charlotte:**Daydreaming** What was that? T.T

Twins: No-thing x

Please enjoy and give feedback xxx Warning Contains : Yaoi (MalexMale) and some language

* * *

Kaoru fell to one knee with flourished dramatics and a soft strained gasp, the girls in the surrounding area stampeded towards the injured Hitachiin.

"Hitachiin-sama? Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Someone get the nurse," Came the girl's cries and coos and the younger Hitachiin allowed himself a small unseen smirk before turning his tearing eyes to a nearby brunette.

"I don't need the nurse Hime-sama, just….just get Hikaru," Kaoru strained his voice before faking a faint and collapsing on the marbled floor. Some of them burst into tears and other ran to get teachers.

'Thank god I asked the cleaners to make sure this part of the hall is extra clean otherwise I might have really passed out,' Kaoru thought and had to stifle the urge to wrinkle his nose.

Hikaru was sat in maths watching the teacher drone on with a bored expression, he was missing his brother who had been called to the office to pick up his forgotten physics book. He shut his eyes hoping to get a few winks.

'Kaoruuu? Kaoruuuu-chan?' Hikaru purred in his head trying to encourage his brother to pick up the pace. He could hear the pants and whines Kaoru let out when he used that voice in private and had to cross his legs to prevent stirring.

**BANG!**

Hikaru's eyes shot open, the students awoke from their maths induced slumber and stared at the door that had been kicked down.

"What is the meaning of this?" the teacher yelled but the three girls that stood at the door ignored him.

"Excuse us Ginotama-sensei but Kaoru-sama has collapsed! We need Hikaru-sama," A blonde yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. Hikaru's eyes widened before he took off like a shot out the door and ran towards the sobbing girls. Thoughts running through his head as he played out worst case scenarios.

'Why didn't I feel this, I'm sure I would have unless…." Hikaru came to an abrupt halt before a smirk came to his features.

'So that's how your playing it, Kaoru you little devil,' Hikaru thought before the distressed look was painted across his face and he continued to sprint. He heard a high pitched scream as he passed the French room.

'Jeez these girls are loud,' Hikaru thought but the door to said French room was flung open and Tamaki strode out with a look of horror etched on his face.

'That explains the scream,' Hikaru thought dryly, He loved Tamaki but the blonde was so flamboyant that it drains the energy out of him. Energy he needed to reach his 'injured' twin.

"Hikaru! I have heard grave news that Kaoru is on the brink of death!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing his arms out, forgetting he was in the door frame and hitting his wrist against the wood. His face paled and he let out another shrill cry. Kyouya who was standing behind the boy covered the pale lips with his hand.

"Go to Kaoru, We'll see you both in the club," Kyouya smirked before pulling Tamaki whining away to his locker.

"Mother! I have been assaulted and I'm in paaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnnn," Tamaki whined before Hikaru turned on his heel and ran twice as fast.

'He always knows. Shit, Now I have to work twice as hard,' Hikaru thought as he rounded the corner with a skid as saw the body lying on the floor.

'About time Hikaru, What are you playing at?' Kaoru thought, his face was going numb and he felt bored and boredom wasn't something he handled well especially when he couldn't move.

The girls parted like the sea to Moses as Hikaru made a beeline for his brother.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's pained yell sounded and he scooped his brother's limp body into his arms. Kaoru tried not to snuggle into the welcoming warmth, the floor became cold after laying on it. Hikaru splayed his fingers across Kaoru's cheek and Kaoru opened his eyes slightly.

"Hikaruuuu..What took you soo longgg?" Kaoru slurred, only his brother seeing a playful spark in his eyes.

"I'm sorry my dearest brother, I was detained but I fought with all my might the moment I felt your pain," Hikaru declared pulling one of Kaoru's hands to place it against his chest. The girls swooned and some felt like they would faint at the display. Hikaru scooped his ailing brother into his arms and carried him towards the nurses office. He could hear a teacher arrive and usher the girls away, much to Hikaru's relief.

'Good, I don't feel like a captive audience today,' Hikaru mused and he smirked, as if reading his mind he could see the identical smirk on the devil in his arms. But the younger boy's smirk faded quickly as an innocent wounded expression emerged. Kaoru looped his arms around his elder brother's neck and bringing his lips close to his ear, letting his warm breath skim across his ear.

"Hikaru…. It Hurts….Make it stop…" Kaoru moaned and his tongue peeked out to lick the arch briefly, quick enough for it to be an accident but Hikaru knew it wasn't. They could see the nurses office approaching and both knew she would be off on her lunch break. Hikaru looked around the deserted hallway before whispering to his brother.

"Kaoru, My tempting little slut you know the bandages used in the office are very strong. I doubt you in your weakened state would be able to escape from them," Hikaru growled nipping the side of his brother's neck. He was rewarded with a small squeak and a low rumbling purr.

Reaching the door he saw the "Out to Lunch" on the door and pushed it was his shoulder. He threw his brother on the bed roughly and Kaoru let out a whine and a pout.

"Nii-san you're meant to be gentle with someone who's injured," Kaoru said crawling backwards towards the head of the bed with a sultry look in his eyes. Hikaru crawled like a cat up the bed to be on his hands and knees over Kaoru. He leaned in to repay his brother for his earlier actions, kissing and nipping up and down his ear.

"If you're injured, I'm straight," Hikaru chuckled as he place wet sloppy kisses from the ear down his neck and up towards his face.

**Knock Knock**

"Hitachiins, I'm coming in," Came a low voice and Kyouya walked through the door. Hikaru sighed and climbed off his brother and onto the nearby seat. Kyouya walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a cold compress and flung it at Hikaru who placed it gently on Kaoru's forehead.

"You were reckless this time, I met the nurse on the way here. She was on her way back until I stopped her," Kyouya said looking out the large window and into the flourishing garden. The twins shared a look before continuing to listen to their senpai.

"Luckily I managed to convince her to do an evaluation of Tamaki's non existent injury, He was in a nearby classroom," Kyouya said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Well,_ I _wasn't in on this stunt," Hikaru pouted letting the offence seep into his voice.

"It was a spur of the moment thing but it will bring more customers to see how I am, smart no?" Kaoru said coyly but the image ruined by the smirk edging it's way onto his face.

"Anyway you should be happy Kyouya-senpai, You got to kiss Tono's wrists better eh?" Hikaru sniggered and both waited for a response.

"Plenty of time for that later, Not in school hours," He smirked before reprimanding them. Both twins gave an innocent look.

"Mori-sempai will probably already know and Haruhi will suspect but I think our favourite blondes will remain clueless," Kyouya said before heading for the door.

"What time do you want us there?" Hikaru said absent mindedly stroking his twin's arm. Kyouya raised a long slender finger to his pale lips.

"You may as well stay here, I'm assuming you are going to skip classes and I will see you at the normal starting time. However the nurse will be here so you must contain yourselves, You only have an hour anyway," Kyouya smirked before shutting the door shut behind him.

The nurse came in an saw the Hitachiins and fussed over the younger and allowed both to stay till host club duties.

* * *

Charlotte: It's not finished I still have a chapter ^_^

Kaoru: Hmm Booooooring

Charlotte: Leave my poor readers alone! Go make out of something!

Hikaru: My pleasure **grins**

All: Please Review xx


	2. The Host Room

Charlotte: Continued on but this chapter is smaller, I did intend for it to be a one shot but Whatever x

Kaoru: Disclaimer: She doesn't own Ouran or the characters etc etc

* * *

The twins opened the door to the 3rd music room and saw none of the ladies had been let in yet. Haruhi sat by the window with the cell phone Tamaki had bought her.

'Probably texting that boyfriend of hers,' Hikaru thought, mentally rolling his eyes. His suspicions confirmed when he saw Tamaki sidling towards the girl to gaze over her shoulder. She snapped the phone shut and gave a intimidating look and Tamaki withered away behind the bespectacled boy. Hani sat on Mori's lap and they discussed current affairs in the world. (Well Mori discussed politicians etc and Hani compared them to cakes and teddies he owned). Tamaki was trembling behind a irate looking Shadow king, who before the blonde had taken refuge behind was calculating accounts. They noticed the wrists of Tamaki had unbelievable amounts of bandages wrapped around them.

"We've only met the boy once! I'm not sure I approve yet," Tamaki said with his nose in the air but as he noticed the twins in the doorway he sprang. Kaoru found himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug and Hikaru had to stop himself snorting from laughter.

"What hideous agony has befallen you dear Kaoru? Tamaki proclaimed as Kaoru turned slightly blue from lack of air. Hikaru grinned.

"Nothing my lord just sensitive bones, If he's squeezed too much he will crumble into dust," Hikaru said smugly and Tamaki jumped back from Kaoru as if he was on fire.

"AAA Kaoru I am sooooo sorry, Forgive meeeee," Tamaki whined but Kyouya took the king by his collar and dragged him towards the couch.

'Not funny' Kaoru glanced quickly towards his brother.

'It so was' Hikaru leered, pinching the back of his brother's thigh before he headed towards their normal spot. Kaoru held back his reaction and followed Hikaru.

The club was packed, just as expected. Girls bringing extravagant flowers and baskets of fruits and pushing them into the hands of the elder twin. Hikaru sat at the far side of the couch with Kaoru's head in his lap and his long body stretched out like some sleeping princess.

"How is Kaoru feeling? Hikaru-sama," A plain looking girl asked gently. Kaoru opened his eyes and smiled gently at the girl.

"Fear not Princess even in this state I refuse to ignore my duties to you," Kaoru rasped as Hikaru brushed his fingers through his crimson hair.

The girls swooned as his selfless attitude and Hikaru took the opportunity to kiss Kaoru's temple.

"MOU," The girls called and they missed the seductive look that passed between the twins, a look they both knew promised 'Later'.

The end of the club couldn't come soon enough. Haruhi ran off quickly to avoid anymore questions from Tamaki. Hani and Mori offered to clean up but Kyouya insisted Tamaki and he would handle it.

"See you tomorrow!" Hani chirped and Mori nodded with a small 'Aah' before picking up the petite blonde and walking out. Kaoru pulled his cell phone out and told his servants to collect the various gifts before looking into the golden eyes of his elder.

"Hikaruuu, I'm tired. Shall we go home maybe we can go out to the garden house and _relax," _Kaoru trailed his fingers up the purple blazer and he looked at Hikaru with lust evident in his eyes.

"Of course, _anything_ for you Kaoru," He replied, placing his hand in the small of Kaoru's back and guiding him from the room.

Tamaki huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Those twins are a bad influence, they'll be the reason Haruhi has become…. Involved with that boy," Tamaki vented.

"How so?" Kyouya in a titillating tone, he ran a cold finger down the side of the French boy's warm neck. A small involuntary moan left the round fleshy lips and he turned to face the dark haired boy.

"What happened to 'Not in school Tamaki' ?" Tamaki imitated as he swayed towards Kyouya. Tamaki dropped to his knees and looked up through his lashes.

"Not that I'm complaining baby," The blonde moaned, arousal thick in his voice. Kyouya looked down at the boy with a smirk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We don't have all night,"

* * *

Charlotte: Well what did you guys think?

Kaoru: You are blushing soooo much XD

Hikaru: **Pout** I wanted a lemon

Charlotte: Nooooooooo... well not yet anyway. I'm way too innocent for such perverted things... Give me a few days and I'll overcome it lol

All: Please Review


End file.
